luxeterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Lix
The continent of Lix is home to the majority of the intelligent races of Luxeterra. The eight human nations, as well as those of the dwarves and elves are located on Lix. Lix is home to a number of non-human creatures of varying degrees of civilization or barbarism. Among these are several different races of dwarves, gnomes, halflings and elves, as well as goblins, orcs, lizardmen,ogres, and various giants. Technology and Society Lix is an area very closely akin economically and technologically to Europe in the late middle ages to early renaissance period. While not true of all of the inhabitants of Lix, most towns and villages have begun to harness the powers of a hybrid of technology and magic to make life easier. Some recent techno-magical innovations include: * A gnomish gunpowder-like substance called bangdust, which has sparked the construction of basic muzzle loaded firearms and improved mining techniques * A dwarven magic technique of storing a spell in an item, which can be released at a later time by the press of a button, or the flip of a catch. This allows non-magic users to use spells in their day-to-day lives. * Rechargable elven roadside shrines that can bestow a basic blessing to travellers who may touch the shrine, making travel along trade routes less strenuous. Many different styles of governance and politic exist throughout Lix, with most societies moving away from serfdom to an approach that encourages self-reliance and empowerment. Magic Magic is very prominent across Lix, and is divided between arcane and divine magics. Even most small towns and villages have at least one or two members within their community who are capable of casting cantrips and low-level magic to assist with day to day tasks, and improve the lives of other members of the community. These magic-users may be commoners who were born with the ability to cast minor spells, or may be receiving minor blessings for praying to a deity. Practitioners of the Arcane Arts While a small percentage of magic users are born with a penchant for casting arcana, they are rare and generally hedge mages capable of casting the most minor of spells. Most serious magic users learn their skills at an Arcane College in one of the larger metropolitan areas of Lix. These schools have various focuses, practices, and reputations. Due to this, in most areas of Lix, magic users are looked at as normal members of society who have mastered a different skillset, much as one might see a blacksmith or lawyer. Religion and Diving Magic Multiple religions exist throughout Lix, and most of them receive divine magic from a patron. Gaining the ability to cast said magic is considered an extreme privilege, and can be revoked by the church, or the deity itself. Divine casters are expecting to fully exemplify the deity they worship. While minor transgressions may be forgiven, especially if they were in the service of the deity, but should a divine caster truly cross the line, they may find themselves being persecuted by the church, with their magical capabilities restricted or removed. Nations and Societies The most prominent Nations and Societies on Lix are those of humans, elves, and dwarves. The Eight Human Nations The human nations on Lix are the largest and most diverse. While these nations originated as kingdoms of human-kind, they have all adopted a diverse population of all of the intelligent races to live on Lix. A loose treaty exists between the nations, which places cleansing Luxeterra of the Ebonplague before any conflict between nations. * Enor - A trade nation at the center of Lix, run by a council of representatives elected by each trade house. * Kris - * Glensphaer - * Jarvelle - A monarchic nation ruled by a family whose lineage dates back to the first tribepacts of Lix. * Break - A rugged military nation located directly north of the Ebonfell, and consistantly fighting against it's push. * Forina - A loosely affiliated archipelago nation of small island communities governed by a council known as the "Pirate Princes." * Sinrala - * Garweth - Farloft, Elven Principalities The Dwarven Underkingdoms The Ebonfell